Reunion
| season = 2 | number = 2 | image = .jpg | airdate = April 29, 2018 | runtime = | writer = Carly Wray & Jonathan Nolan | director = Vincenzo Natali | previous = "Journey Into Night | next = "Virtu e Fortuna" }}"Reunion" is the second episode of the second season of Westworld, and twelfth episode overall. Plot Synopsis Detail This section is BEING CREATED - You're welcome to add to it (a section at a time please) but be aware that your changes may be merged with existing text or with new. Dolores in the City We see Dolores' face and hear Arnold saying "Bring yourself back online Dolores". They are in a very modern looking city apartment, at night, looking through the window. Dolores is enchanted by the sight and says "It looks like the stars have been scattered across the ground. Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?" Robert Ford comes in behind them and we hear him asking if Dolores is ready, Arnold says that she is not and that they should go with "the other girl". Ford reluctantly agrees, but accuses the other man of playing favourites and tells him that he will have to give her up sooner or later. Arnold denies playing favourites, and Ford leaves. Arnold suggests they take a walk and they go outside. He shows her to his new home, which being built, he takes her around, pointing out the various rooms and talking about Charlie, his son. Again, they find themselves looking down on the city at night; without any indication that she is aware that she's repeating herself, and using the same intonation, Dolores smiles and says "It looks like the stars have been scattered across the ground. Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?" Arnold looks at her for a moment and then says that they should go in. She asks to come back, and he promises he will bring her. Dolores and Angela Meet Guests in Sector 19 At a Remote Refurbishment Outpost in Sector 19, a panicked guest pushes past two technicians and into the main work area. As the guest enters, the Body Shop Technician on duty is complaining to a second man, that the next shift is overdue. The guest tells them that the hosts in the park are killing people, just as Dolores, Angela, and Teddy Flood enter, terrifying the guest and puzzling the staff. The second man reacts by drawing a weapon and attempting to aim it at the Hosts, but is immediately shot and wounded by Angela. Dolores stops her from killing him - "Not yet". Logan at the Party Return to Sector 19 Angela has just finished killing the guest with her knife, and Teddy is horrified at what he sees, not at the murder of the guest but at the damaged, inactive hosts that are piled everywhere. Some clothed; others, having been washed, are naked; a couple are being repaired. None are being treated with any dignity or kindness. Dolores tells the technician to show Teddy his history and Teddy views a series of images of himself with various wounds, none of which he can remember. Dolores watches him with her arms folded. He asks the technician "Why", and forces him to answer. He tells Teddy it was just for fun and Teddy, not coping with all of the change, lets him fall to the floor. Lawrence is Rescued, Again Lawrence is being hung upside down over an ant hill by three men who want to see if the ants will eat him from the inside out. Lawrence tries to talk his way out of it. with no success. The MiB arrives on horseback, shoots the three men and is then surprised by one who revives and attacks him. Lawrence throws him his gun and the MiB kills the man again, and then cuts down Lawrence. They ride to a bar, or hotel, where the Mib punches through a wall to retrieve a package. No one in the bar reacts. The MiB tries to tell Lawrence that he is free now, that he wants Lawrence's help. MiB persuades him while repairing his arm. He hints at the purpose of the park without revealing it, and relishes the fact that he could actually be killed in the Park now. He tells Lawrence that it's 3 days ride west, and Lawrence says that they will have to go through Pariah. Dolores and Angela Interrogate a Park Employee Angela forces a male employee's face into a bowl of white gooey fluid, which burns him. Teddy and a group of other employees watch. The man quickly reveals how many soldiers will be coming (about 800) how they will operate (sector by sector) and where they will arrive, he points at a place on the map. Teddy points out that they have 57 hosts to fight 800, and Dolores tells the technician to wake one of the inactive Confederados hosts. Dolores and Teddy at Sweetwater We see Dolores, in her standard narrative, leaving the store in Sweetwater to load her saddlebags and ride home. She drops her can of milk and Teddy retrieves it for her. He's giving it back to her when the hosts in the street freeze and a helicopter flies overhead, lowering its undercarriage for landing. El Lazo the Elder Cast Main Cast *Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy *Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay *Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe *James Marsden as Teddy Flood *Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale (credit only) *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice *Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence *Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore *Talulah Riley as Angela *Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton *Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather *Ed Harris as Man in Black Guest Starring * Jimmi Simpson as William * Ben Barnes as Logan * Zahn McClarnon as Akecheta * Peter Mullan as James Delos * Jonathan Tucker as Major Craddock * Giancarlo Esposito as El Lazo * Christopher May as Blaine Co-Starring Trivia and Notes The title General * After unknowingly playing Juliet in a Getty stock photo for Season 1, Claire Unabia appears in person as Juliet at a party in this episode. Mistakes Quotes “This game was meant for you, but you must play it alone.” “All we want is a reflection of ourself.” - Young William talking to Dolores “Have you ever seen such splendor?” - Dolores says it twice, but then young William says it. Music Image Gallery/HBO Episode Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Reunion format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true External links References de:Der Weg nach Glory fr:Reunion Category:Season two episodes